Father To Be
by narusakufansforlife
Summary: Today is Gaara's birthday and we did a story for him note Seichi is mine the rest I don't own sadly anyways we hope you guys like it and we would love for your reviews we are happy to get them and this is a GaaSaku story too so R&R are welcome and we love to see what you say about it we might have more so we have to see and me Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 are happy to do this


**Tayler4ever: Hey guy's it's Gaara's birthday so here you go Gaara happy birthday**

**Vampiremisress96: Hey and yes very happy birthday to you too Gaara**

**Gaara: You guys remembered it wow I thought I would be like Naruto here and not get a story**

**Vampiremisress96: We could never do that to you Gaara we love you too much to do that me and Tay love you so hope you like it **

**Gaara: If you and Tay did it I'm sure to love it you guys are amazing**

**Naruto: What he gets a story now really oh come on guys this is unfair to me**

**Tayler4ever: Why are you here Naruto this is Gaara's day so leave *kicks Naruto in the face* better and Temari, Seichi, Gaara and Sakura will be in this too anything else **

**Vampiremisress96**

**Vampiremisress96: I don't think so **

**Tayler4ever: Seichi do the ****disclaimer**

**Seichi: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto **

**Father To Be:**

Sakura is currently with Temari in the bathroom waiting for her pregnancy test results and Sakura was really nervous about it

"What if it is negative again like last time I mean me and Gaara have tried for years to have kids and now he blames himself I want him to be happy and be a father" Sakura said to her sister-in-law

"I think you will be positive and if you are he will be happier than ever knowing your pregnant" Temari said reassuring Sakura "I been I know Seichi would be if he was going to be a father"

"Then why don't you and Seichi have a child of your own?" Sakura asked looking at Temari

"Well we haven't talked about it yet and plus he is out on a mission with Gaara since last time he made my husband go alone so I told Gaara to go with him this time" Temari said as she remembered how he made Seichi go alone on thanksgiving

"Told? More like threated" Sakura said laughing "Anyways you know Gaara he loves Seichi he just likes messing with him" Sakura said then the timer went off and ran towards it and looked at the results

"Well what is it?" Temari asked as she saw Sakura's shocked face

"It's positive I'm pregnant we are going to have baby Temari" Sakura yelled in excitement with a big smile on her face

"Yay me and Seichi are going to be aunt and uncle" Temari cheered with hearts in her eyes

"But how will I tell him?" Sakura asked Temari who closed her eyes in thought then quickly opened them when a great idea came to her

"Tell him tomorrow it's his birthday after all that would make a good present for him and give him a birthday he will never forget" Temari explained

"Good idea but first I need to tell my brother" Sakura said as she thought on how to tell her brother she is with child

"How bad can it be to tell Seichi about this?" Temari asked sounding confused about what the issue was

"He is over protective over me since last time Gaara almost killed me Seichi was not happy at all about it" Sakura said as she thought back to the day Seichi was told what happened to her and the others during the finals of the Chūnin Exams

Flash back:

"What do you mean she is hurt who did it?" 16 year old Seichi demanded to know

"We heard that Sabaku No Gaara did it" a medical ninja said

"This Gaara boy did this to my little sister he better stay away from me because once I find him I'm gonna kill him" Seichi announced in anger

"Now she will be on a walking stick for a few weeks so someone will have to look after her for a while" the medical ninja informed Seichi

"I will do it I am her brother it's my job as the older sibling to look after youngest" Seichi said as he sat by Sakura all day with a kunai knife in is hand.

Days later Sakura was still limping and using her stick as she walked with her brother down the street

"I was and still is too weak to help once again Naruto had to save me" Sakura said still sad that she couldn't help Naruto

"No you tried and that is what counts in my book" Seichi said with a goofy grin on his face just like their dad use to do and Sakura smiled back

"Did you hear the sand ninja are coming back" A villager said in the background

"Seichi did you hear Gaara and his siblings are coming" Sakura said with a smile

"Yes I did but you are staying home" Seichi said as he teleported them home once he got there her placed Sakura in her room putting her on the bed, shortly after he received a message saying he was wanted at the Hokage's tower, getting dressed in his uniform he went to the Hokage's tower

"Captain Haruno reporting my lady" Seichi said bowing to the Hokage wearing his uniform and mask

"Ah yes I've called you here to escort the soon to be Kazekage and his siblings around the village" Tsunade said informing Seichi of his mission

"As you wish lady Hokage" Seichi said as he glanced at Gaara with hate and anger in his eyes they then left the room and Seichi started to show them around the village the silence was then broken by Temari

"Umm do you know if Sakura Haruno is around we would like to see her" 15 year old Temari asked

"Yes I do know where she is and no you can't see her she is still hurt from what Sabaku No Gaara did to her she has a broken leg now and she isn't the only one hurt from him either" Seichi said bitterly

"Well I would like to tell her and the others I have hurt that I'm very sorry and I that I have changed thanks to Uzumaki Naruto I no longer see blood and destruction " Gaara said just as Seichi was about to say something Ino came up to him

"Oh Seichi you been around billboard brow all day if you aren't doing anything maybe we can go out?" Ino asked

"Wouldn't Shikamaru be mad if we went out?" Seichi asked

"He won't find out promise come on Seichi-Kun" Ino pleaded flirtatiously

"No I am on mission right now escorting the soon to be Kazekage and his siblings around the village sorry Ino and my sister comes first she needs me right now since she can't walk good" Seichi said as Ino gave him a pout and walked away

"You are Sakura's brother?" Kankuro asked in shock

"Yes I am now this is your hotel and if you need anything ask them and they will help you out" Seichi said as he disappeared leaving Sakura flowers in his place

"Oh my is sure is cute and handsome and nice" Temari said as she looked at where he stood before

Days later "Look Seichi I can walk without the stick now" Sakura said happy as she walked down the street with Seichi with no trouble

"That's good soon I will began your training at healing and dad's fighting too" Seichi said as Sakura bumped into Gaara

"Ah Sakura pleases I am sorry for the tree thing and hope you find it in your heart to forgive me too" Gaara said apologising

"I forgive you Gaara" Sakura said straight away and Seichi turned red in anger

"WHAT ARE YOU FORGETING HE PINNED YOU TO A TREE I NEARLY LOST YOU!" Seichi yelled at her

"But" Sakura said trying to explain

"No buts I am older than you I'm 16 and you are 13 so you have to listen to me *sighs* use your head is what would dad say" Seichi said

"No he would be happy for me and my decisions "Sakura said with tears in her eyes

"Well I'm not dad and I'm not happy with you right now" Seichi said as he walked away leaving Sakura alone with Gaara

"Captain we need you, we got lots injured people, we need help to defeat the enemy please captain Haruno" A ninja said

"Right I will be there" Seichi said as he vanished in the air weeks later Seichi returned but badly hurt landing himself in hospital for a few days

"Man they got lucky that is why we are here" Seichi muttered to himself not happy with staying in hospital

"No you are just a baka" Sakura said as she came into his room with Gaara and his siblings' right behind her

"Oh joy what did I do to be gifted with your visit today" Seichi said with sarcasm in his voice and Gaara stepped forward

"I'd like to asked you if I can date your sister man to man" Gaara asked

"How will I know you won't hurt her again" Seichi said he eyes searching Gaara's for any lies

"I promise you I won't ever do that again I want to protect her like you do I want to be the one by her side" Gaara said

"Fine but break her heart and I kill you" Seichi warned him and Gaara nodded then a grumble from Seichi's stomach echoed the room "Man I'm starving" Seichi groaned then Temari handed him her cooking she had made him, Gaara and Kankuro turned the colour green at the sight of it

"Oh man don't eat that" Kankuro tried to warn him but it was too late as Seichi ate it all without any problems about it

"Ah that was good, is there anymore?" Seichi said and Gaara and Kankuro stood there in shock and from that day Seichi and Temari would spent it together trying Temari's different recipes and talking then not long after they got together

Flashback end:

"And that is why I am worried about him" Sakura said. Meanwhile Seichi was in Gaara's office talking to him

"So what do you think Temari fixed me for dinner?" Seichi asked randomly

"Dude I don't eat her cooking unlike you I can't eat it and live to tell the tale "Gaara said

"Wimp" Seichi said

"Anyways I'm worried about your sister we've tried having a child for years now and we haven't been lucky" Gaara said sounding sad

"Hehehe what big bad Gaara don't know how to pleasure my little sister man I remember your sister at 16 and I was 17 she begged me to fuck her good and hard" Seichi said grinning like an idiot a the memory

"Umm that's my sister and I didn't need to know that and ….wait you took my sister's virginity" Gaara said as he went from shocked and disgusted to just plain mad

"She gave it to me okay if anyone should be upset it's me she jump me and begged me to do it" Seichi said

"Yeah I bet you were really upset" Gaara said his voice filled with sarcasm "Look I get it now leave before I get madder and kill you" Gaara said

"You wouldn't do that to your favourite brother-in-law would you?" Seichi asked as he got a glare from Gaara that answered his question "Okay see you tomorrow" Seichi said as he ran out of the office. Next day

"So brother I need to tell you something" Sakura said

"Look all you have to do is jump him and just fuck him right there" Seichi said

"Not what I was talking about pervert I am pregnant baka what Temari sees in you I'll never know" Sakura said

"So have you told Gaara yet bet he is happy" Seichi said as he walked without a care in the world

"Would you be with him today?" Sakura asked

"Oh hell no I ain't gay" Seichi yelled and pointed to her in his defence

"No dumb shit not what I was saying make sure he doesn't come home until later for his party" Sakura said

"Oh all right just get it ready he might kill me today" Seichi said as he went to go to Gaara for the day

"Man my brother is retarted" Sakura said as Seichi left. Once Seichi got to the office he knocked and opened the door

"Yo brother what is up man" Seichi asked

"Nothing Seichi and what are you doing here anyways?" Gaara asked as he looked at Seichi

"I thought we could hang out today brother to brother" Seichi said sounding bored

"Not today I got paper work to do and I have to get it done before tonight sorry "Gaara said

"Oh okay sure no problem there" Seichi said as he walked out the door and saw Temari standing there

"Make sure you give him a lot of paper work dear" Seichi said to Temari

"Sure thing dear I will make sure that happens" Temari said as Seichi kissed her and walked out of there.

Later that night

"Man good thing I stayed in the office I kept getting paper work after paper work" Gaara grumbled exhausted and open the door to the house to find the lights were off he flicked them on and everyone jumped out

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA'' They yelled Gaara stood shocked

"Hey shut the door man it's cold" Seichi said

"Wait who planed this?" Gaara asked

"Sakura did it for you man" Naruto said

"That's right panda-kun" Sakura said

"Hahahahhahahhahahaha panda-kun man hahahah my ribs hurt so much that's a good one" Seichi said as he laughed and pointed at Gaara

"Glad you got a laugh out of it" Gaara said

"And I have something to tell you dear after so many years of trying we are going to be a family" Sakura said and Gaara stood there in shock then out of nowhere he hugged her and kissed her so hard

"You have made me so happy right now nothing could make it better for me" Gaara said to her

"You are happy love?" Sakura asked

"Oh yes really happy so much I am glad I married you" Gaara said

"Seichi-kun I want a baby too" Temari said and Seichi fainted after hearing that "Are you all right?" Temari asked everyone had cake and danced once Seichi came into the world again everyone went home leaving Gaara and Sakura alone

"I've never felt so loved than I do now blossom" Gaara said

"Me too and we are going to be parents" Sakura said

"I wonder when your brother will give Temari children." Gaara asked

"All she will have to do is jump him and fuck him hard and nice" Sakura said

"You've been talking to him too? He told me to do the same thing to you" Gaara asked

"Yeah my brother is a baka and retarted for sure" Sakura said

"Sure is but he will make a great dad "Gaara said

"Ya he had to be the dad for me when we had no one but we loved it" Sakura said

"Yeah but now you have me and the baby" Gaara said as he rubbed her belly

"I'm not looking forward to the fat stage of this" Sakura said

"You will look amazing with a big belly because it's you " Gaara said giving Sakura a sweet kiss on the cheek

The End

**Tayler4ever: And that is my story**

**Vampiremisress96: OMG Seichi haha how is he funny**

**Gaara: He is a pervert and why would you guys have that **

**Vampiremisress96: We thought it would be funny**

**Gaara: It was not funny**

**Tayler4ever: It was funny to us anyways happy birthday**

**Vampiremisress96: happy birthday Gaara **

**Tayler4ever: It sure was funny still laughing here**

**Seichi: R&R please **


End file.
